Forgotten Love
by XoXoILOVENILEYoXoX
Summary: Nick and Miley were in love, until a family friend of the Gray family comes to Malibu. Not only was she Nick's bestfriend but, a first love. When Nick chooses her over Miley and completely forgets their relationship, Miley changes for the worst and the Gray brothers and Miley fight constantly. What happens when Nick and Miley's parents find a way put the fighting to end? Niley!
1. Chapter 1

**(A/n Hey guys, im gonna start a new story until i can get some new ideas for Living the Blond Life Again. I hope you like this new one)**

Chapter 1

"Miley, I think we need to break up." Nick said with almost no emotion written on is face. "What do you mean break up?! I thought you loved me! And the last time I checked, breaking up with someone is not how you show you love them!" Miley screams as tears sream down her face. She falls to the ground on her knees, just as dark clouds fill the sky. "Miles..." He trails but is cut off," Dont...you lost

the right to call me that." She says and rain drops fell showing exactly how the two teenagers felt. " Miley, I'm sorry but, its just Kayla she's my best friend, my first love, the girl who now..." Miley snaps her head up with a glare on her face as if to tell him stop. She slowly rises to her feet to look the brown eyed, curly haired boy that she loved, in the eyes. "You know, I thought I was all that Kayla is now to you, maybe even more." She turns around, putting her pink jacket hood on and ran as fast as her jean skirt would allow her, put not before taking another glance at the face she thought once loved her.

Dream over

" Ahhh!" I scream as my eyes shot open and I look around, to find myself in the comfort of my bedroom. I slowly sit up and touch my cheeks, feeling warm salty tear drops there. I turned to my side to check the time on my phone, only to get my attention caught on a picture of me and him. I carefully pick it up and bring it up to my chest and hug it. "Why did Nick have to do it mom, I love him so much. I hate being mean to him,his brothers and everyone else around me but, I just can't take it.

Its the only way I can deal with the pain." More and more tears pour down my face as I place a gentle kiss on the photo of him and I on our family vacation that we took last summer before Kayla came and ruined everything. Now I make her sound like a bad person but really, she is the complete opposite. She even became my new best friend after me and Lily had a huge fight before she left for Washington D.C with her family when they moved. We did everything together, we even had a little bit more in common than Lily and I. To bad that friendship only lasted for 2 weeks. My thoughts were interrupted by a knocking on my bedroom door. I put on my mean act on and screamed a rude 'what' at who ever was on the other side. "Geee, Miles, no need to get all mad. Dad said get ready and that we are having a family meeting downstairs in an hour." Jackson shouted through the door and then runs down the stairs. I guess I lost track of time and didn't realize the streaming light of the sunrise coming through...wait! What did he just say? The Gray family is coming over! I better get ready. Quickly, I find an cute outfit to impress Nick...no Miley pick it cause you like it. Ya that's it. I scurry to the bathroom and take a quick shower. Minutes later when I step out I pat myself try with a towel and began putting on my outfit. When I'm

done I do a once over in the mirror. I decided to wear dark blue skinny jeans, a sleeveless light pink shirt with a white jean jacket and white converse. I walked over to my vanity and apply eyeliner, mascara and pink lip gloss to my face making me pretty natural on the make up. I took one last look at myself and put my now dry curly hair into a ponytail. I slowly approach my bedroom door and took a deep breath opening the door, but not be for putting my bad girl attitude on. "Wish me luck mommy"

Nick's P.O.V

" Nick, are you ready yet. We're all downstairs waiting for you, mom sent me up here to see if you are OK." Joe yelled as he barged into my room. I take on last look in the

mirror, putting that one curl out of all of the others, that just wants to stay on my forehead, in place and turn around to face an impatient Joe. "Ya I'm ..." I start " Finally. MOM WE'RE COMING DOWN" Joe yells as he runs down the stairs. I wipe my sweaty hands on my Arizona jeans and straighten out my orange Polo shirt one more time before retreating downstairs. "You look good Nicholas, now come on." My mom says as she opens the door and steps out. My father, Joe follow suit and I slowly trail behind. Since our houses are so close to each others all we had to do was walk and cross the street to get there. When we reached their door mom rung the doorbell and seconds later Robby Ray answered. "Hey guys, its good to see you" he said in his southern accent as he hugged my mom, dad, Joe and I. "Jackson, Miles the Gray family are here!" He shouts out as two familiar voices yell back 'coming' and they push each other out the way as the run down the stairs. When they come down their instantly on either side of there father." Momma and Papa G, its so good to see you!" Miley squeals as she pulls our parents into hugs and pulls the to the livingroom, might I add while completely ignoring Joe and I. "Come on boys let's go." Robby says as he leads us though the house. When we reach the living room Miley is sitting between each of my parents silently waiting for us to come. I guess there's not much to say between the three since our families had a dinner night last night, which by the way ended up being a total disaster when me an Miley got into this huge fight. While I walked by Miley I say her beautiful blue eyes glaring at me with a disgusted look. Wait? Stop Nick, you have a perfectly beautiful girlfriend in New Jersey that you you will see this summer. Being that I just simply couldn't turn down a fight, I smirked and winked her way knowing how much it will make her mad. We all take a seat and turn our attention to Robby as he clears his troat. " Well, you all know why we are here today. Two big announcements will be made so pay attention" he pauses to direct his attention to Joe and Jackson specificly talking to them."First off, Miley has decided to quit Hannah Montana and to try a career as herself since High School is almost over and it is also getting harder to keep this secret." The room went quiet as everyone looked towards Miley who had her head down and fiddling with her hands in her lap. I guess I feel kind of bad, she has to not only reveal her secret with possible backlash from fans and Hollywood but, also the fact as to, will she be good enough to replace Hannah Montana."Secondly the next announcement is..."

Miley's P.O.V

" we will be making all of you except, Kevin and Jackson, live in our Tennessee estate for the whole summer or until you sort out your differences." Dad said. Instantly my head jerked up hearing those awful words. "What?! Your making me stay in house in the middle of no where with them!" I screeched pointing my fingers

at Joe and Nick who had their mouths hanging with wide eyes and Jackson punching his fist in to the air. "Actually Kayla is coming also." said in a firm tone, letting me know no to argue back. I sigh as I sat back down and put my face in my hands. Seconds later I felt warm comforting hands rub my back. "Bud, I know why you wouldn't want to do this because of what happened between you three last summer but, you need to solve your differences and become friends again." I look up and see Mr. and Mrs. Gray nodding their heads in agreement. "I guess I could make an effort with Kayla, I mean what guy wouldn't what to date her over me right. Its not really her fault, plus she knew Nick before me. Surely Nick thought the same thing." As I stood up to go up stairs before the waterworks started, I heard the voice that I so longed to hear. "You shouldn't put yourself down like that. You are pretty, beautiful even while I'm just the stupid idiot who let you go. I just wasn't in love with you like Kayla and I'm sorry that I'm causing you pain."What he said not only made my heart skip a beat, but it also made it break even more. "Whatever. " I say as my voice cracks. Silently I curse myself for showing weakness in front of him. As I walk towards the stairs I hear Jackson and Joe both yell at Nick 'Good job stupid' and a round of smacks from probably everyone in the room followed by yelps by Nick. Lord help me and let me survive this summer!

**(A/n I hope you guys like this story. I would really like to see more reviews from people so I can know what you think. Please Review! NileyForever.**


	2. Chapter 2

(A/n alright here is chapter 2! Hope you like it.)

God I'm so confused. How should I feel about spending a whole summer with my ex-boyfriend and his girlfriend? Of course there's gonna be moments where they kiss, hug and cuddle, basically being a couple. I have been falling in and out of depression all year and I've done things that I'm definitely not proud of, but how am I supposed to cope with that? To tell you the truth, if I didn't have Hannah, music and my fans then, I don't know what I would do. It's like a healing method, a stress reliever and a best friend to me all at once. I've turned on the people who care about me and acted like a totally bitch all because of one boy that I love so deeply. It has been a few days since the family meeting and all I did during does days was mope, pack and isolate myself from everyone just get my head around the fact that I Miley Ray Stewart, plan to have the worst summer of my life. Now, I am excited about the fact that I will be staying in Tennessee. I mean there's so much there and I can't wait to see Mamaw, the farm, Blue Jeans and even... Mama's grave. "Miles are you ready yet. It's time to send you off to the Airport!" dad yelled from downstairs. I sigh as I stood up from my previous position, laying upside down from the bed and walked to my closet and slipped on grey Aero Capri sweatpants and a pink tank top with brown uggs. I through my hair up into a messy bun, left my face make up free and went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. "Bud, come on Denise just called and said the made it to the Airport. "I walked out of the bathroom and saw dad at my bedroom door. "Alright, I'm ready okay! God, can't you just leave me alone." I went to grab my purse and my guitar and keyboard only to find them gone. As if he could read my mind, "I took all your suitcases and instruments in the car already. I'll be waiting downstairs in the car with Jackson, but don't take too long." I replied with a faint 'thank you' and picked up my new song book that I start using for me and placed it in my bag. I'm not gonna lie, I missed the Father-Daughter relationship we had but now, it's too much for me to handle. I sighed for what seemed like the billionth time to day as I made my way downstairs and out the door. Good bye Malibu, Tennessee here I come.

…...

"Nick. I'm scared, what if she still hates me?" Kayla asked as she leaned her head on my shoulder and my arm rested across hers. I guess you could say that I was scared too, I mean the way she treats me, Joe and everyone else around use, except my parents, I can only imagine how she would treat Kayla. I kissed the top of her natural red hair and rubbed my other free hand up and down her arm. "I'm pretty sure once she warms up to being around you again, you two will be best friends again." I said, not quite sure myself." Yay right! "I heard Joe mumble sarcastically next to me. I elbowed him in the side causing him to scream loudly and several heads to turn our way in the busy Airport. "Ow, what was that for? "He pouted innocently as he rubbed his side. "Shut..." I was about to say until a squeal interrupted me "Oh my gosh! Your Joe and Nick Jonas! Please, please, please can I have and autograph!" a girl about thirteen years old with pink braces, green eyes and dirty blond hair asked with a star struck face. I looked over at Joe and sent him a ' look what you done' face only for him to ignore me a turn his attention to the little fan girl. "Sure sweetie what's you're..." "Tanya! Please sign on my back." She squealed as she turned around. Joe chuckled lightly as he signed her shirt. "Here you go Tanya. I was nice meeting you. "She rapidly nodded her head ran off. "You know," Kayla said in a small seducing voice, as she wrapped her arms around my neck; slowly bring me closer to her face. "Seeing you act so kind with your fans, even after they catch you in a bad mood. Is really amusing and a huge turn on." Excitedly, I pull her onto my lap and passionately kissed her moaning into her mouth as I longed to run my fingers down the familiar, long, honey brown, curly, mess that belonged to... "Umm, guys, first of all, this is a public place, with kids!" Joe exclaimed obviously annoyed. Pulling away I rolled my eyes and smirked in his direction. "Oh, I'm sorry Joe, I should have known not to kiss with you around. Is it a little PG 13 for your little eyes?" I asked innocently in a baby voice as Kayla laughed wildly on my ear the same laugh that I have grown to love, yet not the one I wished to hear. "Hey guys, y'all ready for the greatest country state you'll ever visit?" asked familiar voice. Me and Kayla stopped laughing as all three of us turned to see Robby Ray hovering over us with a huge smile. We all chorus a 'yeah' followed by a hello. "Where is Miley?" Kayla asked confusion evident in her voice. Suddenly my ears perked up wondering the same thing. Where is she?

...

"Daddy, please don't make me do this. Can't we just go home and settle this?" I begged my dad at we stood at the airport security spot. He sighed as we made our way through the Airport dodging business men and women who weren't paying attention, trying to get toward .their destination. "Bud we have been through this already and the answer is NO! I along with the Jonas' believe that you can handle this. We all love you and we just want you to be happy." He pulled me into a hug as we stopped. We pulled apart as we saw the others waiting by the private jet lounge. "Hey guys, y'all ready for the greatest country state you'll ever visit?" I heard my dad asked. I know I am even if that means spending it with my ex, his brother and his girlfriend. I shivered at the thought. "Where's Miley?" asked the soft voice of the girl who turned my life upside down. "Baby girl, you know I won't be with you the whole time so you can hind behind my back." Dad moved away so everyone had a clear view of me. I averted my gaze to the floor as I struggled to keep my keyboard case in my hands and my guitar strapped across my back. "Let me take that for you." Joe got up and took the key board case for me so I could adjust my hand bag on my shoulder. I sent him a quick grateful smile before replacing it with a grim lip tight look towards my father. "What do you mean not be there, is that why you didn't pack?" I asked confused. "Well as you can see, the boy's parents aren't here because the left me to explain but, you guys are staying Tennessee by yourselves. Mamaw well there to check up on you every once in a while and if you need anything just call me or her but other than that Miley knows where everything is at so she can show you the town and stuff. Miley has her own car and that is the only car that will be used. When you get to the house there will be a set of rules already there so other than that any other questions, comments…concerns?" He asked turning to me with a smile on his face knowing how mad I am to just find this out. "Oh hell yay, you bet I got a question, comment and a concern buster!" I shouted madly as I point my finger at Nick and Kayla. "What did I ever do to deserve this? I have to be stuck in a house all summer with my cheating ex and my ex best friend that I hate! This is bullshit. How do you think I'm gonna feel watching them sexing it up in the living room not even caring that I'm sitting there hurting. The to find out that my own father is not gonna be there to comfort me just makes the situation better!" I said sarcastically as I fought to keep the tears that threaten to fall, in. I watched all four of their faces turned shocked along with others in the airport who was watching. I took deep breaths and covered my hands over my eyes. Joe was the first to recover so he got up and pulled me into a hug whispering soothing words in my ear, acting like the big brother he always has been. "Miley, I'm sorry I hurt you…"She said with pleading eyes as they began to water. "No, shut up Kayla, I don't need to hear your stupid apology. What's done is done, I trusted you and now look were we are." I said softly over Joe's shoulder, trying not to hurt her feelings too badly. I looked at Nick as our eyes meet and saw guilt in his. "Let's just get on the Jet." He said as he caught Kayla's hand and headed towards the Jet terminal. Joe and I pulled away and he followed Nick and Kayla. I turned to my dad to give him a disappointed look. I pulled him in to a hug and kissed his cheek. "Bye, daddy?" I said before following the others.

(A/n I hope you like this chapter, I feel like it's not my best but, hopefully you like it. I'm also sorry that it took so long to post, but this past month as been busy with high states testing and me going on spring break with no internet. Any way I'm gonna post more often now. NileyForever!)


	3. Chapter 3

** I'm sorry it took so long for me to finally update. I hate a to do this but my first story, "Living the Blond Life", isn't working out too well. So I'm thinking about letting some one adopt it after I post one last chapter. I have so many ideas for that story, yet they don't seem right. So if tour interested then PM me.)**

**Chapter 3**

I can't believe our friendship has come to this. We all used to be so close when Nick and Miley were together. Kevin and I would treat her as the little sister we never had, if you didn't count Kayla, and Nick would go on and on everyday about her so much it annoyed us, even our parents. When Miley had Hannah concerts, we would always joke around and pull pranks in sound check and at night we would rock the stage together. Now it's no where near that. Miley has completely changed into a whole other person. I love her that's for sure but I can't help what I'm about to say about her, it's only the truth. She's turned into a complete bitch. She isolates herself from her Dad, me, Oliver and Jackson, not that those two would be much help. Her best friend gave up helping her and moved to Washington and Kevin got married and moved back to New Jersey. I want to help her, but she just won't let me. I guess I remind her to much of Nick. The only people she's nice to are her fans, anyone who has anything to do with her music, occasionally her Dad and my parents. I could see her wanting to still be nice to my parent, but her dad, I don't get it. She lost her mom when she was ten and ever since she meet our parents, our mom has been a mom to her. Everything was fine, until Kayla came. I love her too you know. Back in New Jersey she was "The Miley" of that time. Basically everything we did with Miley was done with her, minus the Hannah Montana part.

"Joe. Are you still mad about what happened in the Airpiort" I shook my head and looked around. I guess I zoned out after Miley's outburst at the private Jet lounge. "You okay bro?" Nick asked me. Looked at him blankly, turning to to face the seat in front of me. "No, everything Isn't 'OK' " I replied.

...

"Everything is going to be fine Miley. You're stronger than this and you can get through this summer with your ex's and Joe. You'll see Mamaw and Blue can even finish you're new music for when you...for when you tell the world you're Hannah Montana."Even more tear ran down my face at that thought. You see, being Hannah means everything to me but, she just seems a little childish to me. I'm turning 18 soon and I don't won't the world to see me as a 'Teen Pop Sensation' forever. Now, you might say, "why don't you just completely change Hannah?" Well, Hannah Montana Just wouldn't be Hannah Montana. Wearing sparkly clothing, singing pop song that just wouldn't express my true emotions and having that itchy wig on all the time just wouldn't cut it. I won't to be able to wear shorts and tank tops in the summer with coming of to slutty and not a children and teens "Role Model". I need to write songs were I can tell the world how I feel and not just I've got the Best of Both Worlds. Spending time in Tennessee could really help me if Romeo and Juliet could just keep their hands of each other while I'm around. If only he was still my Romeo "Miley, are you ok? You've locked you're self in the game room for thirty minutes now and we are about to take off. You have to be out here to buckle up." Joe said. I quickly wiped my eyes and checked my eyes to see how puffy my eye looked. Standing up, I took one last deep breath and opened the door. "I'm fine Joe. Thanks for helping with my bags back and the Airport." I pulled him into a hug and kissed his cheek. I walked passed him and to my seat. I couldn't help but look at Nick and Kayla as I walked by. As much as I hate to admit it, they're really cute together. Catching Kayla's glance, I smiled slightly before facing forward and sitting in the seat next to my keyboard and guitar. "Ok, now where did I put my purse down at?" I mumbled to myself. "I have it right here. When you left, you forgot it in the lounge area." Kayla said, as she made her way over to me. Frowning, I took the purse from her and said a quick 'thanks'. " Miley can we please talk? I don't want to spend this summer with you pissed at me and Nick." She pleaded. Is she really serious? She's not the one heart broken and betrayed, but she wants me to stop being mad at her? Well, you have another thing coming towards you bitch. " I think she's right, you can't stay mad at my girlfriend, just because I choose her over you." Nick stood up and wrapped his arm around Kayla's waist and kissed her right in front of me. " No, I won't be talking or forgiving anyone until I'm ready! Now if you don't mind I have to write and find tuns for my songs." I placed keyboard on my lap and retrieved my song book from my purse.

...

It was about two hours into the plane ride and I was wide awake. Kayla was in my arms sleeping and Joe was in the back room taking on the phone. I kissed the top of her head as i admired her beauty. Her red hair fell perfectly in front of her face and her rose pink lips were parted slightly and her little nose twiched a bit. I would never admit it, but Miley was always cuter that her. Miley's honey brown curly hair was longer and softer. HerI've know Kayla ever since I was five, yet Miley will always come first in my book. I never really ment to hurt her but, I was just getting a little scared at were we were heading. We were perfect and I was afraid something would happen to us. When Kayla came to town, I saw it as the perfect opportunity to save both of us heart break in the future. I know what your probably thinking. My plan was a total fuck up! I ended up hurting her anyway. I know Miley and this act that she is putting up, is just to hide her true feelings. I can tell that she's really hurt and it kills me to see he like this, yet I'm still a jerk to her. "And there's two more lonely people in the world tonight. Baby you and I..." I heard a soft voice sing. I looked over at Miley and saw her with her head phones on and in her keyboard as she continued to play. I unbuckled my seat belt, walked over to her and tapped her shoulder.

She didn't look up the first time, so after a few more she finally looked up, but annoyed. "What?" I motioned to the guitar and key board. "Can I help? You looked like you were struggling." She seemed that be hesitant at first but gave in. "Here, I need you to make some cords on the guitar. I already have the keyboard's so...yah." she finished awkwardly. I sat down next to her and grabbed the guitar. "Play me what you have so far so I can have an Idea of what to play."

"I need to feel your heartbeat  
When you say you love me  
I don't want to hear it  
If it's something that you don't mean

If I had to leave you now  
There would be an empty space  
It doesn't matter any how  
You can take your things  
And go your own way

And there's two more lonely people  
In the world tonight  
Baby, you and I  
Are just two more lonely people  
Who gave up the fight  
Yeah, wrong or right  
Well you know my heart is aching  
You don't have to break it  
If love don't change your mind

Then there's two more lonely people tonight…." Her voice cracked slightly when she finished the chorus. She turned away from me, trying to hide her tears. "Ummm, I'm not finished yet so. I guess were done here." Right when she was about to stand up, I caught her wrist to stop her. "Miles, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. It just…"I pleaded looking at her. She shook her head standing up, yanking her arm away in the process. "I don't care what you have to say Nick. What's done is done and I don't care. So please, just give me my space this summer. With me ending Hannah and starting up my career again, I just can't deal with anymore heart break or drama. Do you understand?" She spat glaring at me with her hands on her hips. I looked down at the floor and slowly nodded my head, "Yeah, Mi." She gathered her stuff and move to the back of the jet, plugging earphones in and staring gloomily out the window. What have I done?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**To give you guys a heads up, there will be ****references and characters from Hannah Montana, real life and of course, fictional events. So if I something familiar or something I am trying to describe is in this or future chapters, you should be able to imagine it. Also, I have changed this story rating to M. Now, I will try my best to make it 'M' as best as I can because, I am only thirteen if you get my drift. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Miley P.O.V

When we arrived, the Jet landed us at a private Jet base that my Dad had built when he would take the Jet to Tennessee. "Well guys, welcome to Tennessee." I said proudly letting my accent heavier than usual. Nick, Kayla and Joe soon followed after, climbing of the Jet and into the bright sunny day. "It smells like cows, but yet there it's a cow in sight." Joe said dumbly. "It's really hot to day so they mostly spent their summer in the woods."I rolled my eyes playfully at him." How are we supposed to get our stuff to your house without…"Kayla started, just when a white Ford truck came speeding our way. "Guys, run!" Nick grabbed both Kayla's and my hand before running. "Do all," pant, "Tennessee people drive like this." Joe asked. "Hey, hey, hey. It's fine yall, it's just Travis and Leslie."I laughed, breaking free from Nick's grip for several reasons.

For one thing, he was griping it really tight.

Secondly, I knew it was Les and Trav in truck cause they told me how to find them.

Lastly, I felt like butterfly erupted in my stomach when he held my hand. It felt good, to good.

"Howdy there, no need to be running away from us. Travis here was just testin' you to see how scary you California Kids are!" A blonde headed girl stuck her head out the window as the truck came to a stop next to us. "Well, I didn't find it funny." Nick muttered. I nudged him in the side and laughed, raising my hand up to Hi-Five her. "Good job Travis, but you guys at least could have filled me in beforehand." I giggled. She opened the door and hopped down from the passenger's seat. "Damn Mi Mi, it's been so boring here without you. There's only so much of Travis you can handle by yourself." She whispered pulling me into a hug. "Ummm, were still here you know." I turned around and caught Joe checking Leslie out before giving me a 'Is she single?' look. "Do you mind introducing me, I mean us, to your friends?" He asked, his eyes never leaving Leslie and sent her a charming smile. She blushed, biting her lip and twirling a lock of hair around her finger. "Yah Miley, introduce us." Travis demanded, shooting daggers at Joe's head. Was he… jealous? "Oh, this is Nick," I pointed to the left side of me. He stood there nibbling and whispering softly to her, "And Kayla." I looked away not willing to let my emotions start to get the best of me. He looked at the two in pure disgust then at Leslie and Joe with even more. "Interesting, and um, let me guess… that's Joe." He laughed humorlessly. I chuckled and nodded my head. Yep, a bit of a player, like yourself." I poked his chest. He smiled down at me, running a hand through his dirty blond hair. "You know it babe. Now let's get these bags in the car."

…

Kayla's P.O.V

After sightseeing some of Crowley Corners, Miley's hometown, and driving for at least an hour away from town on a road that lead to her house, we finally got to her house around nine o'clock at night.**(A/n Imagine her house like the one on Hannah Montana Forever.)** "Your house is nice Miley." I told her trying to get on her good side. "Thanks." She mumbled from the front seat. She and Travis both got out of the truck and around the back to where Leslie and Joe rode. I reached for the handle but suddenly, a hand covered it." Kay, I know you're trying with her," Nick sighed, raising my hand to his lips and kissing each knuckle." But, you have to understand that she won't easily forgive you or make peace for that matter." Tears soon threatened to spill from my eyes. "I just can't believe we so selfishly hurt her so badly Nick." I sobbed. He wrapped both of his arms around me and rubbed my back soothingly. "Me either baby. To be honest, I wished I wouldn't have dated her," I pulled back from him in disbelieving what he was saying." Then she wouldn't be suffering so much." He whispered looking down at his hands. I lifted his chin and cupped one hand on his cheek. "Don't say that Nick. You Know that's bullshit." I coaxed," You loved and adored Miles, matter of fact you still do. I can see it in your eyes." I whispered softly. "But…" I placed a finger on his lips silencing him. "But, nothing Nick, It's ok to still be in love with her." I smiled running a hand through his curls and massaging his scalp gently. "I mean, who couldn't love a girl like Miley." He smiled slightly, nodding his head in agreement. "Yep, she's that kind of person who can your mood in an instant. I hate my self everyday for what I did to her.

"Yep, she's that kind of person who can change your mood in an instant. I hate myself every day for what I did to her. I kissed his cheek and frowned. I never really planned on hurting Miley and I certainly never thought I'd hurt her so badly. She trusted me and I was even there for her when her best friend wasn't. She was so happy with Nick and I took that from her, plus I ruined her relationships with friends and family. To be truly honest, I was never really in love with Nick. I guess I just liked the idea of having my childhood best friend, as my lover. He already knows everything about me. Best of all, knowing Nick, he would never hurt me at least, I think he wouldn't… "Nick," I asked softly. "Ummm, what's up Kay?" He replied lazily, stroking my hair. "In two weeks, I want you to fix things with Miley. You need to get her back to the old Smiley Miley we all know and love." I lifted my head and looked him dead in the eyes. Uh, ok, I guess I could do that, but how? She barely lets me talk to her as it is." He sighed, looking at me confused. I gave him a sad knowing look and smile heart brokenly as he slowly caught on. "You don't mean..." I nodded my head and brightened my smile. "But hey," I smirked, climbing into his lap straddling him and lowering my head so I wouldn't hit it on the roof. "We still have two weeks together." I smiled seductively, bring my hand to the bottom of his shirt and other resting on top of his Jean zipper. His face instantly lit up all most as if the previous conversation never happened. He grabbed my waist pulling me closer and moving his hand to cup my ass. "Fine, but remember bestie, I love you Redhead." He smiled using our old nicknames we made for each other. "I love you more Curlytop." We slowly went into a passionate kiss which soon turned heated.

"Ok, now I know to put you guy's in separate rooms." Miley stood awkwardly outside with the truck door open. I quickly scrambled to find my shirt, not realizing it came off. "Did you find... OH HEL NO! Not in my truck, get a room." Travis yelled in disgust, earning a slap on the arm from Miley. "Don't encourage them do to it in my house either." She huffed, looking at us and rolling her eyes before storming off. Travis looked down at Nick's pants and laughed. "You might want to fix yourself before you go in and not in my truck either." He slammed the door shut and walked away. Nick and I looked at each other and then at his pants. Boy, this will be some next two weeks.

**(A/n I just also want to say Thank you to everyone who leave reviews and still read my story. I am an awful updater, so thank you and I will try to do better!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**I finally got the chapter to not look... crazy! I hope you guys like it now.**

"OK tonight, I'll only give you a tour of the downstairs area," I said agitated. "Here is the living room I gestured around and even gave a twirl for dramatic effect. However, in the corner of my eye I could see Nick rolling his eyes.

"What's your problem, mad that I broke up your little rendezvous in the back of Travis' truck?" I poked my bottom lip out and talked in a baby voice.

"No that I can always finish," He brought a tired Kayla closer to him and kissed her temple. Trying to make me jealous...well you got another thing coming boy. He looked back at me, but with a more serious face. " What I really have a problem with is your attitude. Your treating us like crap and acting like we've never been here before. Fuck you little "tour". Were all tired, come on Kayla." He grabbed her hand and there bags headed for the stairs.

"Um, I don't think so Nicholas." I smirked. "By order of the Kings and Queen themselves, under no circumstance are girls and boys to share a room. We kind of enforced that rule about two and a half years ago don't you remember." I could see Kayla looking at my neck and then to Nick's ring finger confused.

"Shut up Miley." He growled and then grabbed Kayla's hands and lifted her face to his to look her in the eyes. "Hey, look at me, I promised I did not do in with _her._" The way he refereed to me made me feel so small and my heart shattered a bit.

I was almost as if Joe could hear it. He gave me a sympathetic glance.

"She's right guys. Kayla, you're suppose to sleep in Miley's room. Nick and I stay in the house in Jackson's and the guest bedroom. Come on Nick." Kayla grabbed his arm before he could move and gave him a quick peck. I wanted to look away so badly, but instead It only reminded me how much I missed him. When they were done Kayla took her bags and faced me, cracking a small smile. Just before we left I found Nick giving me a warning glance. One of the few glances I would never test,

...

"Get up you curly headed freak. We're meeting Leslie and Travis at the at the creek." I felt someone hitting me with a pillow as I tried to sleep. " Go away Kayla, we can make out later, I just want to sleep now.' I murmured.

"Go away Kayla, I just wanna sleep. Its Miley you fuckin douche, I would be damned if I was that red head."I lifted my head and saw her towering over me. She was wearing a pair of short cut up short that made her long tan legs show. Her hair was in its usual curly form, running over her red plaid shirt and to her exposed breast in a bathing suit; toned belly, too. I didn't fail to noticed that she had her favorite cowboy boots to go with her Tennessee attire. She looked hot, sexy even.

"I-I'll be down in a second." I stuttered.

"Don't be too long, Joe is already on his second plate of food." She smiled a bit and then closed the door.

After getting showered and dressed I went down stairs. Kayla and Joe were watching Barney on television, some odd thing they used to do in New Jersey together. I walked over to her and quickly kissed her cheek before going in to the kitchen. Miley was sitting on an island chair having her breakfast and realizing that someone was in she lifted her head.

"Your breakfast is in the microwave, did you test your blood sugar levels?" Wait, she still remembers that let alone cares? I guess I should give her some credit. Just because she hates me doesn't mean she doesn't care. After all, I still care about her.

" No not yet let me just..." I reached for my bag on the counter and opened it. "No, no , no, no, this can't be happening."

"What's wrong?" She reached for my bag and also so saw the broken glass of my insulin. This also concluded that my test meter was no good. "It's going to be..."

" How is this going to be ok. I CAN'T GET THE STUFF I NEED INTO MY BODY TO SURVIVE!" I started to panic. I suddenly felt a bolt of electricity follow through my arm at the soothing touch on Miley's small soft hand in mine. Lead me out of the house and into her barn style bedroom. It was just as I remembered. All covered in purple, two bed one of which she shared with Lilly and that deceiving mirror and vanity that hid her Hannah closet.

She sat me down on her couch and grabbed her purse before sitting next to me. I watched a she pulled out my old emergency diabetic bag.

" You still keep it." I said more to my self than her.

"Yeah, you just never know when you might needed it and so I still bring it everywhere I go. Good thing I didn't decide to trash it , uh?"

And was when I once again felt like one of the biggest jerks ever. I wonder if Kayla is that prepared...

...

"Ok everybody has their swim wear.' I asked and before giving them a chance to speak I walked out the back door to the stables.

"So I'm guessing we're not taking the car...?"

"No Joe, we are not." I smirked and looked at Nick. " We're doing something better."

I unlatched the stable barn door and sild it open. It was just how I remembered it.

"Everyone grab a horse. The saddles are on the wall and I'll help you saddle your horse in a minute." I walked to the the far left of the barn and peered into the stable. "Hey boy... how have mommy's little boy been."

As soon as I open the door he leaped up and nuzzled my face. I laughed, kissed his nose and and rubbed his neck.

"Wow! She laughs." Joe jokingly yelled. He stood next to me patted Blue Jeans.

"Um, this is you famous horse you always talk about. He's so handsome." Kayla came to my other side.

I honestly didn't care she was talking to me. I was the most happiest I had been in a while. i looked over at Nick shaking a bit. I could totally use this moment against him.

"Are you... scared, Nick?" I lead Blue Jeans towards him as he took steps back.

" No, just overwhelmed. He's huge." He starred in a trance.

"What ever you say wuss."I punched him and brushed past him with Blue Jean, or BJ as I some times call him for short. I place the reins in his mouth and strapped them on. "Now I'm gonna show you this once and we will be on our way."

We were all walking the trail me in front and Nick on the side of me, because his scared of course, riding on Spots. Kayla and Joe were behind us on their horses Merrylegs and Joey. I bet you could guess which one Joe picked.

"Psst. Miley" Nick called,

"What?" I looked around for the familiar sighting.

" I want to say thank you again for this morning." He smiled.

" Don't mention it. I just...THE WATERFALL! Come on guys." I speed ahead of them. I took in the beautiful sight as I had so many times. I could see Travis and Leslie already splashing each other in the water.

"Miley wait up!"

I tied up BJ and grabbed my swim bag. I place it next to him as he sat with the other horses who had just arrived.

" Last on to the rope swing is a rotten...um a roten... A ROTTEN EGG!" Joe shouted.

"That is so Joe." Kayla said and smiled at me. I gulped and pulled a small smile.

" Yeah, it is." I brighten my smile a bit. "See you losers." And I left following after Joe.

...

**Ok I am really sick with myself right now! I haven't updated this story in basically almost HALF A YEAR! Like really what is up with that. I want say that I will try to do better. Even if that means short chapters. I promise I will not abandon my stories unless it is for a really good reason. And if I do, I will certainly tell you guys. **

**I am loving the comments you guys are giving me for this story. Like I said on my profile page, I will try to update as often as I can.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys I'm really sorry for not updating but, I'm on Wattpad now so catch me and some other amazing Niley stories there! I'm also in High School now so not to many updates will occur. I'm not the only silent one though! Missed you guys.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

...

"Mhhh" I moaned into her mouth as I ran my hands up and down her curless but sexy body.

I rolled us over so I was on top and began to take off my boxers...

"Wait," Kayla panted as she sat up and gently pushed me aside. "This isn't going to last and I know you promised her." She played with my purity ring finger. She was right.

"Shit I know, I just got carried away." I smiled as I eyed her body.

"Damn Jonas, for someone so shy your," she tried to search for the words as she comb her fingers through her hair. "Pervishly horny 24/7."

She playfully shoved me.

It's been a few days since the day at the waterfall and I was glad to see the care free Miley we all knew was still there. Coming back to Tennessee was what she needed the most.

"What are you thinking about." Kayla sat next to me curiously.

"Well for starters, why did we have to pick this hay loft as our hook up spot. It's pricking my ass," I shifted a bit. "And second, Miles seems to be getting back to her old self."

She nodded her head.

"At this rate you'll be able to ask her out, speaking of which, how will you so it Romeo." She pinched my cheeks and I swatted her away.

"She prefers Prince Charming," I flashes her a toothy smile and wink for effect,"And I'll do it the best way I know how. Through music."

"Well I guess you have a lot of writing to do." She smiled.

Im lucky to have a friend like her. I don't know how many girls would just so willingly give give their boyfriend up. Then again we were just lust, a sinful, heartbreaking reminder of who we hurt.

"Are you sure you're OK with..." She held her hand up.

"Yes, Nick I'm fine, we forced something that was not meant to be and hurt some in the process." I could see the look of guilt and sorrow in her eyes. " Be sides you know how hot the east coast New Jersey boys are."

"How dreamy, do you like them with a mild tan and a six pack to go." I mutter sarcastically. She was always a tease and would not mind a few flings here or there through the year.

"Yes Nick I do." She kissed a trail from my neck to the "tent" in my underwear. "I really don't like your sarcasm. So get dressed, Leslie and Travis are coming over."

She got up so fast and pulled on her cloths smirking at me.

"Shit Kayla!"

...

"OK OK OK," It's my turn, I polished off my pizza slice and spun the empty champagne bottle. It landed on me.

"Yes double date! I pick Les and Joe. Truth or Dare." My cold blues burned into their souls daring them to wimp out.

"Dare!" They spoke at once.

"OK I dare you to do the Dirty Deeds." I smirked.

"As in the movie..." Joe asked puzzle.

"Yes, I'm going to give you each one from the movie." This alcohol was really beginning to set in, even with the little bit I had.

"Miles, what are you going to make them do exactly." Travis asked amused but yet I thought I could still see the hint of jealousy in his eyes from our first night here.

I got up from the living room floor to go to the kitchen for a loaf of whole wheat bread and threw it at Joe's head.

"You know what to do and it better have that secret sauce." He cursed and stumbled a bit to the bathroom. He'd clearly had more to drink but at least he's legal.

"And you," I pointed at Leslie. I didn't really have the heart to give her something terribly bad. "You look at the loaf to see if he did it and put it on Naggy porch."

"As in that bitchy teacher we had! If course I don't care if I have to check it. This is awesome!" She Hi fived me.

Joe walked out of the bathroom swinging the loaf proudly.

"I think this bread just had the experience of a lifetime. You know only few will get to have sex with the Joe Jonas." He sat done a toss it to me.

"Ewww, hot potato 1." I tossed it to Nick.

"Awe son, no take it away." He tossed it to Kayla.

"I don't want it!" Finally gave it to Leslie who grimaced.

"I'm sure no loaf of bread it this heavy! I can see the whole anyway." She threw it by her purse for later.

"I'm going to get you Cyrus. You and Travis have avoided the dates so I automatically sentence you to Seven Minutes in Heaven." He smiled triumphantly.

"Fine, any rules?"

"Nope but we need to be able to hear you."

Idiot...

Me and Travis went to the coat closet.

"Look, this is perfect! You can make Nick jealous." I could practically see the thought going through his head.

He whipped out his phone and pulled up a video. I squinted my eyes in disbelief.

( A/n I feel like I'm stepping over boundaries! )

"Is that..."

"Porn, yep, I admit I'm a sick person. Now lie down on the floor." He soon followed after and hovered over me.

"This will definitely make his curls spike. Turn up the volume."

...

"What do you think their doing in there?"

"Probably nothing, they're friends and only friends." Leslie states cuddled up to Joe on the loveseat.

"Hey!" Joe bolted up." They're breaking the..."

"Guys shut up! I hear something." Nick stared at the door.

"Is that, a moan?!" I whispered yelled.

"Hell no!" Nick jumped up and sprinted to the door with us not far behind. "Miley, what the hell is going on in there.

Suddenly all our phones vibrated. There was a text with a short clip of Travis and Miley, fully cloth might I add, laughing hysterically while an audio playing.

_Gotcha dorks #pranklords - MC:SQUARED_

Miley and Travis came out with please looks on their face.

"You can't out trick the trickster Joey." She petted his head but completely ignored Nick's reaction. "Who wants to play Never Have I Ever with fingers. You can go first Kayla."

We all got back in our circle and held up one hand.

"OK, let me think," Then a joke popped up in my mind, "Never have I ever had sexual intercourse with an animal."

Everyone seemed to have caught on to my humor, all but one...

"Ewww Travis." Miley smacked him playfully. "First audio now this!"

"Hey! I'm my defense I knew nothing about sex so I was curious. I saw my dog and I thought, " I wonder what would happen if I put my..."

"I'm done. I don't want to hear it. Night guys." She scrambled up and headed for our room but not be for staring down Travis. "Me and you are going to have the talk."

"Yeah we should be going guys see ya later." She hurried Travis out the room.

"Well I'm turning in too." I yawned and stretched my arms above my head. "Night guys."

...

I had just finished a long hot shower when I saw Miley at he vanity. There was multiple bottles and at least 7 pills out.

I could tell automatically what four of those pills were.

The "_Pill"._ I helped her get that one last year.

Allergy pills and something of her heart.

She also had to take medicine for high blood sugar. As far as I'm concerned, she already heavily drugged, so what else could she need. I just had to find out.

"Hey." She looked startled as she took the pills. She nodded and began to put up the bottles in a draw."What were those other three pills for."

She gave me a cold stare.

"None of your business." She replied curtly.

"I know but I care and you use to tell me stuff like this all the time." I pressed.

"Well now you don't get to know. You lost my trust. All I'm trying to do now is make peace and never see you again." She spat the words out like venom.

"Why are you being like this." I stepped closer to her. "You've been fine for the past..."

"FINE!" She yelled her face red and her icy blue eyes a shade of gray."You think I've been fine watching my ex parade around with his little slut? No, the past week or year have I been fine." She spat sarcastically.

I stayed silent because I knew it was true and I needed to hear every insult she gave me.

"Since you just have to know, I've been diagnosed with depression. In and out of a therapist's office, never being able get help because love isn't something thing that goes away. Having sleepless nights and tired days." She calmed a bit and sat on her bed sobbing. "Having to take sleeping pills just to get the disgusting memories of the two of you out. Almost overdosing..."

She brought her knees to her chest. This wasn't the same girl from an hour ago. That was for sure.

"I have to take medicine just to keep a right mind and it's all your FAULT!" She hurled a pillow at me. "Get...Out... Now!"

"Miley I'm so..."

"NOW! Go sleep in Nick's room for all I care." She slipped under the covers and slowly let sleep over come her.

I grabbed my pillow and the comforter. I walked to the main house. It was then I realized, I didn't just help break a heart but a person. A person who I loved but so selfishly ruined. What I was doing with Nick had to stop now, not later. I was going to earn Miles trust back in time but right now, I need to get her and Nick back together fast.

...

**So this was a very explicit chapter... I hope no one is offended but, they are 18-21 in this story. If you haven't seen Dirty Deeds, I don't suggest it but it's one Youtube. I'll have the next chapter up in another 10 minutes.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

...

"Hey, what happened to you." I yawned, coming down the stairs tiredly.

"Miley kicked me out."

Normally I'd joke about that but lately, I don't really know how to react.

"So what's..." I was about to ask when Miley walked in fully dressed and headed to the kitchen.

"I upset her," She whispered to me. "I was asking her about something and I guess I pushed her over the edge. She told me to go sleep with Nick but I decided against it." She sighed and stood up to stretch.

"Just give her time OK," I touches her shoulder lightly. I could see she felt awful. I wasn't as close to Kayla since everything happened. I could stand Nick and her for hurting Miles.

"I broke it off with Nick yesterday and we're planning a way to get her back." She smiled. "I promise."

"Good, I'm going to take a shower."

...

I didn't really expect to see Kayla on the couch. I was still pretty pissed but I was glad to see she respected me in a way.

I took out some sausage, bacon, egg, grits and made some hash browns.

It's my favorite breakfast fuck who ever doesn't want it.

(It's a north eastern-southern thing if you don't know what is. It's like...rice but creamy as oatmeal, GOOGLE IT!)

"Mmm, that smells great." Someone whispered in my ear.

"Nick," I jumped back. "Darn, you scared me."

He smiled and took a piece of bacon.

"Sorry, I thought you would have been able to hear me."

I rolled my eyes and finished playing everything.

"Obviously I haven't," I went to the island."We need to pick up some groceries, do you want to come with me?"

I had no idea where that came from. He took a seat next to me and smiled.

"Of Course! As long as I get to drive."

"You little shit, of course that would be your condition." I continued eating.

"We'll what would it look like having a girl drive me around. It's embarrassing enough with my mom." He joked playfully.

"Whatever." My heart fluttered a bit just looking at him. I couldn't help but smile back.

Then I remembered, no matter how badly I hated them together, I would never retaliate and cheap with Nick. I was better that redhead skank...

"Um,"I cleared my throat and frowned again. "Let's go."

...

"Milk?"

"Milk." I mentally checked off.

"Eggs, bread, apples?"

"Check, check and check." We were checking the basket, and of all the places a man's worst nightmare, on the "toiletries" isles.

"I've got the basics and your stuff. Joe and Kayla can come get their food next time." She scanned the shelf for what she need.

"Do I have to be here with you?" I asked, picking up a packet of men dry _underwear._

"Unless you want to be hounded I'd stay close." She threw her stuff in the basket. "What does your girlfriend use?"

"What! How would I know." I gave her a disgusted look.

"I don't know, I told you because you wanted to know!" She wave her hands around.

"And after you so kindly shared it with me, I wish I had asked. Besides, isn't that something she'd tell you." I shrugged.

"No because one, I just meet her last year for not even three months." She stared at me. "And two, not all girls talk about their pad size or tampon preference!"

"OK OK, I get it. Can we change the subject." I rubbed my neck nervously.

"I guess this is a bit awkward." She giggled lightly. "I mean, it's not everyday you see a teenage boy and girl arguing about this."

"Well well well, if it isn't Cyrus. Hows that career working out for you." A dirty blonde in a skirt that just barely cover her ass and a crop top overflowing with cleavage walked up. The was only one word to describe her...SLUT!

"What Candi." Miley rolled her eyes. She even sounds like a stripper.

"Looks like you're the failure we all knew you were." She smirked

"I have nothing to explain to you. Come on buddy." She grabbed my hand pulling me away. I'm surprised she didn't recognize me.

"If you even have balls, were having barnyard session. Maybe you and your talent could show up." She laughed to herself as if it was the funniest thing ever.

"At Least I have some." Miley flipped her off and walked away with me.

"Damn she's a real..."

"Bitch...whore?" She scuffed. "If only she knew..."

...

"Miles,"I grabbed her hand before she go out the car. "I know... No amount of apologies will fix us but, me and Kayla broke up. I still love you and last summer I don't know what that was about."

She stared at me blankly.

"I'm sorry Mi. I was stupid and... I hope we'll be together again."

"So that's why she was in the couch." She mumbled.

"What?" She looked up.

"I kicked her out the room last night." She admitted. "Anyway, look Nick, I can't accept your apology."

I felt my heart drop a little.

"If we were to even consider dating again, you can't just tell me sorry. I'm willing to try friends but in order to "hook me" you gotta "bait me" and we've changed so much. We need to get to know each other again." She kissed my cheek lightly and hurriedly got out.

I figured it would be a long shot but I'm not giving up. I was stupid and when I get her, I'm never letting go.


End file.
